powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Canine Physiology
The power to use the abilities of canines. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Canid Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Canidae Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Canine Body/Form/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. Applications * Compass Sense * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Smell ** Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Strength * Environmental Adaptation * Fur Generation * Predator Instinct * Tail Manifestation * Temperature Regulation Variations *'Canis Physiology (dogs, wolves, coyotes, and jackals)': Enhanced Smell **'Coyote Physiology': Environmental Adaptation, Enhanced Intelligence **'Jackal Physiology (jackals)': Enhanced Intelligence **'Wolf Physiology (wolves)': Environmental Adaptation, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Fang Retraction, Temperature Regulation, Night Vision, Predator Instinct ***'Dingo Physiology': Climbing, Enhanced Athleticism, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Flexibility, Enhanced Senses ***'Dog Physiology (domestic dogs)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Tracking *'Vulpes Physiology (foxes)': Environmental Adaptation *'Raccoon Dog Physiology': Hibernation Mythical Canines *'Akhlut Physiology:' Cetacean Physiology *'Hellhound Physiology' *'Inugami Physiology' *'Kitsune Physiology' *'Nguruvilu Physiology' *'Raiju Physiology' *'Tanuki Physiology' *'Werecoyote Physiology' *'Weredog Physiology' *'Werewolf Physiology' Associations *Mammalian Physiology *Qutrub Physiology *Simurgh Physiology Canines are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: *''Coyote: Trickster, Enhanced Intelligence, Environmental Adaptation *''Dog: Guardianship, Enhanced Tracking, Undying Loyalty, Companion Allegiance, Enhanced Cuteness (puppies only) *''Fox: Trickster, Enhanced Intelligence, Magic *''Jackals: Death Manipulation, Trickster *''Wolf: Fertility Inducement, Guardianship, Disaster Manipulation, Fear Empowerment, Fear Inducement, Matter Ingestion Known Users ''See Also: This Index Barks . Mythology/Folklore Live Television Video Games Gallery Cartoons/Comics Jakesalad.png|Jake (Adveture Time) is a magical, talking, shapeshifting puppy Antoine Post WWC V2.png|Antoine D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic SatAM), an mobian coyote. Wolf_Pack_Post-SGW.png|Lupe the Wolf and other mobian wolves (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Fionaconseptart.jpg|Fiona Fox (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian fox. Sonar the Fennec profile.jpg|Sonar the Fennec (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian fennec fox. New_Muttski.png|Ben Muttski (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian dog. Whisper.png|Whisper the Wolf (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic wolf. Rex the Wonder Dog.jpg|Rex the Wonder Dog (DC Comics) 220px-Kryptoanim.jpg|Krypto The Super Dog (DC Comics) 200px-Bathound2005.jpg|Ace The Bat Hound (DC Comics) Mari McCabe-Vixen Kitsune Physiology.gif|Mari McCabe (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Wolfsbane442.jpg|Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) is well known for a wolf-like abilities and traits. File:Tier_Sinclair_(Earth-616).jpg|Tier Sinclair (Marvel Comics) File:Hrimhari_(Earth-616).png|Hrimhari (Marvel Comics) Wolf Prince, one of the Wolf Gods of Asgard. File:Vanora_(Earth-7153).jpg|Vanora (Marvel Comics) File:Jack_Russell_(Marvel_Comics)_Legion_of_Monsters_Werewolf_by_Night_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Jack Russell/Werewolf by Night (Marvel Comics) File:John_Jonah_Jameson_III_(Earth-616)_from_Carnage_Vol_2_14_001.jpg|John Jonah Jameson III/Man-Wolf (Marvel Comics) File:Nicholas_Gleason_(Earth-616)_from_Young_X-Men_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|Nicholas Gleason/Wolf Cub (Marvel Comics) File:Nova_and_Cosmo_from_Nova_Vol_4_9.jpg|Cosmo (Marvel Comics) Sparky Fairly OddParents.png|Sparky the fairy dog (The Fairly OddParents) Underdog_(animated_TV_series).jpg|Underdog (Underdog) BigbyWolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) 007_Gigi.jpg|Gigi, A.K.A. Experiment 007 (Lilo & Stitch) 101dalmatians2lg.jpg|The Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians) peter_puppy_remastered_by_destrox71689.png|Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim) tales_of_vesperia_conceptart_ExbnD.jpg|Repede (Tales of Vesperia) Kitsune (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).jpg|Kitsune (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), an anthropomorphic fox. Popup_bio_dogpound.png|After being exposed to mutagen, Chris Bradford (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) became Dogpound, a mutant canine… Rahzar pu1.png|…and after a second exposure to mutagen, became the wolflike Rahzar. Alopex(tmntnick).png|Alopex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), a human who is mutated into an anthropomorphic fox. Ninjara-08.gif|Umeko (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), an anthropomorphic fox. Dreadmon.jpg|Dreadmon (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/The Mighty Mutanimals) Balto-balto-19995097-480-360.jpg|Balto (Balto Series) Spike_ID_EG.png|Spike (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), as a dog in the human world. Diamond_Dogs_showing_the_--X--_S1E19.png|Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) The_timberwolves_about_to_eat_Spike_S3E9.png|Timberwolves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Under_the_Sparking_Sea_fox_fins.jpg|Sea-fin (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) PoundPuppies2010TVT_8017.jpg|The Pound Puppies (Pound Puppies) Scooby-Doo-scooby-doo-5194607-445-722.jpg|Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) is a textbook user of this ability. Amber_(Scooby-Doo).png|Amber (Scooby-Doo), an alien disguised as an earth golden retriver. Dino_from__The_Flintstones_.gif|Dino (The Flintstones) Dynomutt.jpg|Dynomutt (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder), a robot/cyborg dog. Hong Kong Phooey profile.jpg|Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Phooey), an anthropomorphic dog. Snarf.png|Snarf (Trollz) FoxyLoxy.jpg|Foxy Loxy (Disney's Chicken Little), an anthropomorphic fox. Bliss Llewellyn (Blue Bloods and Wolf Pact).png|Bliss Llewellyn (Blue Bloods and Wolf Pact) is now a wolf. Clipkarnage1.gif|Don Karnage (TaleSpin), an anthropomorphic red wolf. Fox_skunk_fu.png|Fox (Skunk Fu!), an anthropomorphic fox. Oliver Twist (Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist).jpg|Oliver Twist (Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist), an anthropomorphic dog. Brandy_harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) fox-franklin-9.37.jpg|Fox (Franklin), an anthropomorphic fox. Roy_001.gif|Roy (Dreamkix), an anthropomorphic dachshund. Rebecca.gif|Rebecca (Dreamkix), an anthropomorphic dog. Garcia profile.jpg|Garcia (Dreamkix), an anthropomorphic chihuahua. Zuzo_3.png|Zuzo (Elena of Avalor), a spirit fox. Pluto.png|Pluto (Disney) Goofy transparent.png|Goofy (Disney) Snoopyimage.jpg|Snoopy (Peanuts) Tom-and-jerry-spike-1-.gif|Spike (Tom and Jerry) Droopy dog.png|Droopy (Droopy) Canine Archaeologists (Samurai Jack).jpg|The Canine Archaeologists (Samurai Jack) Courage the Cowardly Dog.png|Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Road Rovers.png|Road Rovers (Road Rovers) Lady and the tramp dogs.jpg|Canines (Lady and the Tramp) Anime/Manga 250px-KomamuraProfile.jpg|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) an anthropomorphic wolf. InuYasha.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) Kiba.jpg|Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto) like his clan are dog Affined. Inu Inu no Mi Wolf.PNG|Jabra (One Piece) ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf and can turn into a wolf hybrid or full wolf at will. Ruler of the Day.png|Duke Inurashi (One Piece) is a canine mink who rules of the Mokomo Dukedom during the day. In.png|Wanda (One Piece) is also a canine mink who serves as Inuarashi’s trusted aide. 300px-16--THECAPTAIN.jpg|The Captain (Hellsing) Jens.jpg|Jens (Cat Planet Cuties) sesshoumaru (2).jpg|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) is a full blooded dog demon whose true form is that of a giant white dog. Ed the dog.JPG|Edward (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a talking dog and the loyal servant of the Lestarva royal family. Guardian ÄRM Bururu.jpeg|Guardian ÄRM, Bururu (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the form of a giant bulldog. Ironically its master Chaton, is a cat girl. Sousuke.png|Sousuke Inukawa (Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East) can transform into a dog. File:Holo_(Spice_and_Wolf)_human.jpg|Holo (Spice and Wolf) is a wolf harvest deity usually appears in human form... File:Holo_(Spice_and_Wolf)_transforming.jpg|... but she can transform... File:Holo_(Spice_and_Wolf)_wolf.jpg|... into her true wolf-form. Video Games Thane.png|Thane (Armello), an anthropomorphic wolf. Wolf_Ranger.png|River (Armello), an anthropomorphic wolf. Fox_Rogue.png|Scarlet (Armello), an anthropomorphic fox. File:LoS_Warg_Rendered.jpg|Warg (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) Rush Megaman.png|Rush (Mega Man) SFZ-Fox_McCloud.png|Fox McCloud (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic fox. Krystal5.jpg|Krystal (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic fox. Chara06.png|Fay (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic dog. Carmelita1.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper), an anthropomorphic fox. Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles_Tails_Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic fox. paw_patrol_03HR.jpg|The PAW Patrol (PAW Patrol) Fox.png|Zorua and Zoroark (Pokémon) Cu_Sith_H.png|Cu Sith (Valkyrie Crusade) Lycaon_H.png|Lycaon (Valkyrie Crusade) is a wolf person. Muggshot's Guns.png|Muggshot (Sly Cooper series) is a bulldog. NPC-DogLeaping.png|A Mabari War Hound (Dragon Age series) File:SMITE_Anubis_Default.jpg|Anubis (SMITE) God of the Dead. File:SMITE_Cerberus_Default.jpg|Cerberus (SMITE) Warden of the Underworld. File:SMITE_Fenrir_Default.jpg|Fenrir (SMITE) The Unbound. File:TPHD_Wolf_Link_and_Midna_Artwork.png|Link (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) transforms into wolf rather than a spirit when exposed to Twilight. Shadow the Dog.png|Shadow the Dog (WarioWare) File:Nasus,_The_Curator_of_the_Sands_(League_of_Legends).jpg|Nasus, The Curator of the Sands (League of Legends) Televisions/Movies Wyle_Burp_ID.png|Wylie Burp (An American Tail) Tiger ID.png|Although he's a cat, Tiger (An American Tail) was taught by the dog Wylie Burp to be a dog. Wolfie (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) profile.jpg|Wolfie (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Robin_Hood_(1).jpg|Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic fox. Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3628236-720-480.jpg|Otto (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic dog. Sheriff_of_Nottingham_2.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic wolf. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-348-1-.jpg|Wolf Arrowmen (Disney's Robin Hood), a group of anthropomorphic wolves. Nick_Wilde_Pose_Render.png|Nick Wilde (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic fox. Finnick_Zootopia_Render.png|Finnick (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic fennec fox. InfoboxGary.png|Gary (Zootopia) Larry_Wolf_Blue_Eyes.png|Larry (Zootopia) AirBud6.jpg|Air Bud (Air Bud & air buddies series) Capt-Canine.jpg|Megasis (Super Buddies) in the form of captain canine beethoven.jpg|Beethoven (Beethoven) Cujo2.jpg|Cujo (Cujo) Werewolves.jpg|Shape-shifters (The Twilight Saga) File:Werewolf-jacob-black-9197526-600-400.jpg|Jacob Black (Twilight) in his wolf form. Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 11 Alpha Pact Tyler Hoechlin Derek Hale Roar.png|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf) After dying and coming back to life, Derek regained his werewolf power and now has the ability to transform into a full wolf Gromit_1.jpg|Gromit (Wallace & Gromit series) Lady and the tramp dogs.jpg|Lady, Tramp and a variety of other dogs (Lady and the Tramp) scheming charlie.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) BossWolf2.jpg|Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic wolf. Dire Wolf Terminator.png|A Dire Wolf Terminator model (Terminator: Revolution) Barbas skyrim.png|Barbas (Skyrim) 100-deed-for-eddie-mcdowd-complete-series-3d97.jpg|Due to a curse placed upon him by a mysterious man, schoolbully Eddie Dowd (100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd) is stuck in the form of a dog until he can perform 100 good deeds to others. Riley_render_CoDG.png|Riley (Call of Duty:Ghosts) Salcilia.JPG|Roger Parslow's daemon, Salcilia (His Dark Materials) had an unsettled form, but she usually took the appearance of a dog, signifying her counterpart's loyal nature. Bodi rock dog.png|Bodi (Rock Dog) Darma rock dog.png|Darma (Rock Dog) Khampa rock dog.png|Khampa (Rock Dog) Main linnux.png|Linnux (Rock Dog) Riff rock dog.png|Riff (Rock Dog) Doctor_Delbert_Doppler.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet), a humanoid dog-like alien. Humphrey and Kate.jpg|Humphrey and Kate (Alpha & Omega) Dog-Announcer.jpg|Dog Announcer (Disney's Chicken Little), an anthropomorphic labrador retriever dog. Grey Sheep Wolves.png|Grey (Sheep and Wolves) Biancasheepandwolves.png|Bianca (Sheep and Wolves) Others Vol2_Zwei_ProfilePic_Normal.png|Zwei (RWBY) 800px-Kievskaya_psaltir_kinocefal.jpg|Cynocephali (Folklore) Michael Jackson's Thriller Werewolf.gif|Thriller (Michael Jackson's Thriller) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries